


Sequel 1: November Rain

by Sildurin



Series: My Fate Within Yours [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, cozy rainy lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: It's a rainy November day, a lazy day to lay on the couch and to nothing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: My Fate Within Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099380
Kudos: 11





	Sequel 1: November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here comes the sequel! It took a bit longer though here we are. I have at least two more planned.  
There are some hints for the main series. Of course I recommend to read the main story before this one, though you can also read it alone.  
Read the main story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602697/chapters/36225459).

It was a late November day. The sky was grey, misty, and autumnly cloudy. A soft stream of rain came down the roofs. It flew over the street and trees onto the alley. Everything seemed like someone had painted the scenerey into one of those soft sketches as they could be seen in the museum a bit north of this small town in the very south of Japan. The temperature was chilly and apparently the day was a perfect day to just stay inside and watch the world from behind the windows.

Keith sighed and shifted his head, which was resting on Shiro's broad chest, so he could watch a robin searching for refuge under the nut tree which grew in the front garden.

"Hm?" Shiro hummed lazily as a question. They both laid on the couch in the living room, two empty cups of tea on the table in front of them, right next to the jar of cookies.

Shiro had his prosthetic arm wrapped around Keith's stomach so that he could pull him closer to his chest whenever he felt like it. The other arm was hidden under the blanket he had pulled over them. It already laid half on the ground, though Keith irradiated enough warmth for the both of them.

Shiro shuffled his chin into the soft hair of Keith's head, which was resting just underneath. His slim yet strong boyfriend laid more on top of him than on the couch, placed between his thighs.

"Just watching the birds," Keith murmured. The robin was gone and Keith closed his eyes again. He listened to Shiro's breathing for a while and sighed satisfied.

It's been a little bit more than a year when the whole incident with the Yakuza and Onasu Asaki had happened. His arm and shoulder were healed and he could use them as before. There were scars left though, on the flesh close to the shoulder blade and on his face's cheek. A long pinkish wound was always visible, turning slightly violet when Keith took a shower or bath. By now, he had gotten used to it when looking into a mirror.

His job as a police officer had returned to normality. No yakuza had found their way to the south anymore, there were no murder or suspicious acts in the past months. Keith enjoyed his work again, not having the stress and bad eating manners as he had developed them during the investigation in the past year.

And Shiro... Shiro was still Shiro. Although he was way more famous than a year ago. His book series sold off well and he had lots of interviews and magazines wanting to tell about this young author who had worked so hard to become the one he was today.

So far three novels were published and every bookstore in town recognised Shiro. They couldn't really go in a bookstore anymore without a fan approaching them. But it was okay. Shiro was satisfied and he was able to tell those people that he don't want to talk long since he was on a date or out for groceries. Every time this happened, Keith's face flushed and he wanted to let go of Shiro's hand but his boyfriend refused to. He kept holding onto his strong police officer he was so proud of.

Keith groaned. He wasn't really satisfied with his position yet. He sat up, resulting in Shiro's hand falling into his lap.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked a little bit tired.

"Mhmm," Keith just made. He moved around and approached Shiro again. He supported himself on his arms until he could flop down on the muscular chest once more, facing him this time.

"Ooff," Shiro made and chuckled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Keith stayed silent, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's torso and pressed his face into the soft shirt his boyfriend was wearing to smell his familiar scent. It took a while to calm down again. Shiro laid his arms around Keith, holding him tight while pressing a kiss into the dark hair which had been cut a bit shorter.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. His ear laid on the soft fabric so he could listen to the big man's heartbeat sounding in rhythm with his own.

"...ve you," Keith mumbled. He stroke Shiro's back and felt bones and strong muscles.

"I couldn't hear you, Love." Shiro lifted a hand and caressed Keith jaw and cheeks, before following the scar the gun had created. He kissed the temple and moved closer to kiss the nose as well. Keith smiled and looked up to Shiro, his dark eyes full of coziness.

"I love you, Shiro. That's what I said."

"I see." Shiro smiled and let his fingers slide into the dark strands of hair falling over the ear. "I love you too. I love you so much. I'm..."

"You're?" Keith lifted his head to look into Shiro's face.

Shiro hesitated. A soft shimmer laid in his eyes as he watched how Keith waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm really glad," he finally said. "I'm so glad you're here with me. It could've been so different. They could've.. They..."

"Nothing happened, Shiro. We're alright." Keith smiled. They had often talked about the incident and how close this all had been. "You're here with me, Shiro, and... I'm glad I did that. Yes, it could've been different, but also not, you see? I did what I did and I'm glad you weren't hurt. Actually," Keith frowned. "I'm also happy that it wasn't that big of a deal. The wounds weren't too big too."

"I wanted to punch him," Shiro said quietly.

"What?" Keith lifted his head a bit. "I never heard of that."

"I never told you. Kolivan hold me back then, didn't let me do anything. He said I have to take care of you and I did. Antok arrested both of the Yakuza."

Keith nodded. He trained together with Antok and he knew what strength was kept in this body.

"Why didn't you tell me? After, I mean."

Shiro sighed. "You know... You were in the hospital and after you could leave again you had to train your arm in physiotherapy and we spent time just for us but actually it wasn't long enough. I had to work on the publication and you had to rest. You started work again and I was..."

"You've always been worried, Shiro, I know that." Keith reached out for Shiro's chin and touched it softly. "I can handle this myself, I'm a good cop, I can do this."

"I know you can." Shiro kissed his boyfriends temple again. "I trust you that you can do that."

"It's been a long time now, but... Don't hold back with your words, Shiro. Tell me what you think."

Shiro laughed. "Okay, Keith. I will do so the next time."

"I don't hope that there _is_ a next time." Keith chuckled. He laid his head back on Shiro's chest and sighed.

"You're right. Me too,” Shiro mumbled.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's back again, burying his face into the soft hair one more time. He reached down, picked up the blanket and put it over them again. Then he pulled Keith much closer to his chest and breathed in his familiar smell.

"I love you too, Keith," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Keith smiled. He stayed silent but laid his fingers softly onto Shiro's shirt, stroking over the firm muscles he could feel underneath.

The soft rain pattered down on their home's roof, guiding their tired minds into a slight slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :)  
[tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  



End file.
